There Goes My Baby
by Cybella
Summary: Chris Jericho finds his sub in the chaos of the TNA versus WWE Blowout.


THERE GOES MY BABY

JANUARY 2006

Today is the day of the big blowout between TNA and WWE. Everybody met at Madison Square Garden for the event. Tensions were high between some of the wrestlers and especially between Dixie Carter and Vince McMahon. Those two absolutely hate each other. Every time they were in the same room, yelling and screaming could be heard, threats against the company, etc. etc, hence the reason why this blowout was only once a year.

Dixie's walking toward her office with two f her bodyguards. She could feel the eyes of some of the WWE wrestlers on her. She knew they hated her and her company. She didn't know why nor did she care.

"Dixie, Dixie, Dixie."

Dixie stiffened.

"Vince, what do you want?"

"Is that any to treat an old friend?"

"Stuff it Vince. What do you want?"

"Alright. I want you to throw some of these matches out."

Dixie laughs.

"Why Vince? Afraid?"

"No, I just don't think it's right that you're adding all these new matches."

"The great Vince McMahon scared. Who would've thought?"

Dixie walked away with her bodyguards leaving Vince to stare at her.

* * *

Chris Jericho was in his locker room with Matt Brekenridge, the Hardy Boyz, John Cena, Christian, and Rey Mysterio. He and Matt Brekenridge were getting ready for their tag-team match that was first on the card.

"Aren't you worried about Madison?" asked Chris

"Why you ask?" asked Matt

"She has to work for TNA. She has a contract with them."

"Yeah, I'm always worried about her, especially after what she told me how Dixie been acting the last couple years."

"Yeah, you're probably not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I know, her sisters work there as well, and Dixie's been trying to make their lives hell."

"For what?"

"Someone had told Dixie that Madison is dating you and her sisters are dating two guys from here as well."

"Well, Velvet's been dating Jake Green and Angelina's been dating Christian. Dixie hates that anybody from her company are dating people from this company."

Before Matt could reply, a stagehand came in and told Matt and Chris their match was up. Chris and Matt walked out of the locker room and to the guerilla position.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the TNA versus WWE Blowout. Here are the rules. The company who wins the most matches will have bragging rights and win the blowout."

The bell rings.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and its tag-team action."

"Are We Cuttin" by Pastor Troy blares through the arena. Matt walks through the curtain.

"Introducing first, from West Newberry Massachusetts, weighing at 267 pounds, Matt Brekenridge!"

The WWE fans cheered whiled the TNA fans booed. Matt got into the ring and waited. "Helena" by My Chemical Romance comes on.

"And his tag-team partner from Ontario Canada, weighing at 240 pounds, Chris Jericho!"

Chris walked through the curtain to the same reaction. He slapped hands with the WWE fans and got into the ring.

"The TNA wrestlers."

"Back in the Picture" by The Rasmus plays through the arena.

"And their opponents, first from Gainesville Georgia, weighing at 225 pounds, AJ Styles!"

The TNA fans cheered loudly as AJ walked down the ramp with a smirk on his face. He stood at the end of it as "In my Heaven" by Negative plays

"And his tag-team partner, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing at 240 pounds, Rob Van Dam!"

Rob came down the ramp to the TNA fans cheering while the WWE fans were booing. Both AJ and Rob got into the ring. The referee called for the bell and AJ and Chris went onto the apron. Rob and Matt locked up into the middle of the ring. Rob got Matt into a headlock and managed to get Matt onto the ring mat. The referee asked Matt if he wanted to quit and Matt said no.

Matt maneuvered his body so his foot was touching the bottom rope. The ref did a five count and got to four before Rob let go of the headlock. Then it turned into an all out brawl. Rob and Matt went at it with the slaps, punches; each managed to get a couple of low blows when the ref wasn't looking. Matt threw Rob to the ropes, not seeing AJ tagging himself in. Matt executed his finishing move and went for a three count, but the ref told Matt that AJ tagged himself in.

Matt turned around to a punch from AJ. Rob got out of the ring and AJ continued his assault on Matt. AJ went to the top rope and landed a Shooting Press on top of Matt for a three count, but only got a two count. Matt tried to get to Chris, but was cut off by AJ, who grabbed his foot. Matt kicked AJ away and tagged Chris in.

Chris got into the ring and smirked at AJ.

"Remember me?"

"You're the douche, right?

* * *

Evan watched as Chris and AJ fought. AJ had been his friend when he was in TNA. Things between them had gone sour because AJ wanted more than a friendship and Evan didn't want that. He only saw AJ as a friend and older brother. He and AJ had this big fight and hadn't spoken to each other since. On the other hand, he wanted something with Chris Jericho. He's been watching Chris for awhile and he like what he saw. He could feel something in him that's telling him to go to his master.

Evan blinked for a moment. Master? He looked at the screen again. He wouldn't mind if Chris became his master. It should be fun.

* * *

AJ managed to tag Rob in and Chris did the same with Matt. Both Rob and Matt duked it out, each wanting to get the win for their company. In the end, Rob managed to get the win for his team and company. The TNA fans cheered loudly while the WWE fans booed.

Rob helped Matt up and he and AJ got out of the ring. AJ flipped Chris the bird, causing Chris to growl. Rob and AJ went to the backstage as Chris and Matt got out of the ring, slapped hands with some of the WWE fans and went to the back.

"That sucked." Said Matt

"Yeah, Vince is going to be so pissed." Said Chris

"He's not going to be mad over one match. It's still early."

"True."

Chris stopped suddenly. He felt his chest throbbed and something came over him like a wave.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Both walked back to Chris's locker room. As soon as they walked inside, Chris felt his chest throb again. His face scrunched up as he looked around. His eyes finally landed on Evan Bourne and his heart started beating a little faster. He wondered why he was feeling that way. He stared at Evan for another minute, and then shook his head.

"Maybe a shower will help." He thought

* * *

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and it's three on three divas versus knockouts elimination match."

"Bang Bang" by Melanie Fiona blares through the arena.

"Introducing first, from Seattle Washington, representing TNA Madison Rayne, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love, The Beautiful People!"

The WWE crowd booed as the three women walked down the ramp and into the ring. All three posed on the turnbuckle. "She's A Gangsta" by Ms. Jade plays through the arena.

"And their opponents, first from Buffalo New York, Beth Phoenix."

Beth came out to a mixed reaction. She walked down the ramp and stood in front of the ring. "Damage" by Fit for Rivals comes on.

"Her tag-team partners, first from San Antonio Texas, Chelsea Smith!"

Chelsea came out to the same reaction as Beth. She walked down the ramp and stood next to Beth. "Bossy" by Kelis comes on.

"Their tag-team partner, from Orlando Florida, Jillian Hall!"

Jillian comes out to booing from the TNA fans and cheering from the WWE fans. She stood next to her tag partners who stared at the Beautiful People. All three of them got onto the ring apron and Chelsea got into the ring. Madison got into the ring as well and the ref called for the bell. Madison started off by twisting Chelsea's arm behind her back. Chelsea yelled out and said no when the ref asked her if she wanted to quit.

Chelsea managed to get her arm untwisted and locked up with Madison. Both stood for a moment, each trying to gain control over the other. Chelsea pulled back and slapped Madison. Madison slapped her back and it turned into a violent brawl. They traded punches, slaps, choking each other on the ropes and hair pulling, even though the ref almost disqualified the both of them.

Madison planted Chelsea onto the ring and was about execute her finishing move when she heard someone call her name. Madison looked back to see her boss Dixie Carter on the titanton.

"I know all about you Madison." Dixie said.

Madison stared at the titantron in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sleeping with the enemy you little slut. I couldn't believe it when I found out. Matt Brekenridge? You couldn't find anyone better from your own company? I'll make sure to say hi to your daughters for you."

* * *

Matt Brekenridge growled as Dixie continued to slander Madison. He watched as she continued onto Angelina and Velvet for dating Jake Green and Christian.

"Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?" yelled Jake

"She's going to be a dead bitch if she doesn't stop!" said Christian

"We don't want you in jail." Said Evan

Suddenly they heard screaming. They looked at the T.V. to see Abyss and Bully Ray ambushing the girls in the ring. Matt, Jake and Christian ran to the ring. Evan looked at the screen in shock.

"What is going on?" he asked

"I don't know." Chris said

* * *

Bully Ray threw Beth and Jillian out of the ring and smacked Chelsea across the face, knocking her down. Abyss choke slammed Angelina and Velvet and threw Madison onto the steel steps. Then he took a steel chair and began to hit her with it. The fans were screaming in shock. Abyss and Bully Ray began laughing. They soon heard cheering and looked up to see Christian, Jake Green, Matt Brekenridge, CM Punk, and John Morrison running down the ramp to the ring. Bully Ray and Abyss jumped the barrier and ran through the crowd.

The guys went to check on their significant others while John went to check on Beth and Jillian. The EMT's came out with a stretcher. They first put a neck brace on Madison, and then put her on the stretcher. The other women were checked out and were deemed alright. Madison was driven to the hospital with Matt riding with her. The WWE and TNA fans were chatting loudly, wondering what was going to happen. Everybody backstage was on edge. They were wondering what was going on. They wanted to know what Dixie was thinking.

* * *

Chris was pacing back and forth. Evan was silently crying. Jake and Christian were seething. They were holding onto Angelina and Velvet who were crying out loud. They had just gotten a call from Matt saying that Madison was in the ICU for four cracked ribs on her right side, one broken rib on her left side, and internal bruising.

"How are the girls?"

Everyone looked up to see Mickie and John Cena standing at the door.

"The rest of the girls are fine. A little bit bruised up and shaken. Madison got the worst of it, four cracked ribs on her right side, one broken rib on her left side, and internal bruising. Matt's pissed. He wants a 2 on 1 match with Abyss and Bully Ray" Said Rey

"Is he here?" John asked

"No, we told him to stay with Madison."

"Do you know what happened to Bully Ray and Abyss?" Mickie asked

"Don't know and don't care. I don't want to hear their names." Said Christian

Suddenly, a stagehand barged in.

"Vince wants the show to go on. The crowd out there is getting antsy."

"You saw what happened with the women's match?" asked Christian

"I know, but Vince wants to try and save face. He said there's no other choice."

"What does he want?"

"He wants another elimination match to replace the one that got messed up, another divas versus knockouts match and an inferno match."

Many of the guys rolled their eyes.

"Okay. Me, Rey, Jake and-"

Christian was cut off by Evan.

"I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Chris stared at Evan. He didn't want Evan to go. He wanted Evan safe with him. Evan, Jake, Rey and Christian changed into their gear and headed to the ring.

* * *

Chris watched on the monitor as Evan, Jake, Christian, and Rey headed to the ring, one by one. Then he saw Jeff Jarrett, Bobby Roode, James Storm, and Devon walked down to the ring. Chris was nervous for everyone, especially for Evan. He realized that Evan was his sub and the reason why his heart was beating earlier.

His nerves calmed when Jeff Jarrett was eliminated first but went back up a bit when Christian was eliminated. Ten minutes later, Rey Mysterio, Bobby Roode and James Storm were eliminated. Jake and Devon were fighting in the ring. Evan was on the apron, clapping his hands, getting the WWE universe to clap along with him. Unfortunately, Devon eliminated Jake.

"Come on pretty boy."

Chris growled at what Devon said. He watched as Evan got into the ring and began fighting Devon. Devon was using every underhanded trick he could to try and get a win. Evan managed to the fight off Devon's attacks.

"Evan's doing good." Said Jeff Hardy

"Yeah, how long he's been wrestling here?" asked Matt Hardy

"Since 2003." Chris said

The match continues with Evan getting the upper hand on Devon. Devon was getting frustrated and it was costing him. At the end of the match, Evan was getting ready to use his finishing move, "Air Bourne", but he was pushed onto the ring. The crowd gasped as AJ Styles jumped from the apron and Devon went for a cover, but only got a two count.

"What the hell is AJ doing there?" yelled Chris

The guys watched as Devon set Evan up for a 3D and AJ got into the ring to help. Chris got up and ran to the ring.

* * *

Devon and AJ looked up when the crowd cheered to see Chris running to the ring. AJ got out of the ring and tried to fight Chris, but got knocked down. While they were fighting, Evan managed to knock Devon down and got on top of the turnbuckle and executes "Air Bourne" for the three count. The WWE crowd cheered loudly while the TNA fans booed and hissed. Evan got out of the ring and got Chris away from AJ. They walked to the backstage to their fans cheering them on.

Once in the back, Chris began to check Evan over.

"I'm fine." Evan said

"Humor me."

Once Chris finished checking over Evan, he pulled Evan into a hug. Evan wrapped his arms around Chris and hugged back.

"I thought I lost you."

Evan looked up at Chris.

"What do you mean?"

Chris answered with a kiss. He cupped Evan's face and made the kiss deeper. Both fought for dominance and Chris won. They stopped when they heard wolf-whistles. They turned to see The Hardy boyz, Mickie James, and Jillian Hall with smirks on their faces. Evan's face turned a lovely shade of red.

"Ha Ha guys, very funny." Chris said.

"Aww, baby Evan's growing up." Said Mickie

Evan's blush grew darker.

"Leave him alone."

"We're just messing with him." Said Jillian

"Have you ask him yet?" asked Mickie

"Not yet." Chris leave

"Ask me what?" Evan asked

"Oh, well, we'll just leave."

The group left and Chris turned to Evan.

"What did Mickie mean?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would be my-"

"Well, well, well."

Chris and Evan turned to see AJ standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

AJ looked at Evan.

"You could've been happy with me Evan." AJ said

"What?"

"Just remember, I'm not gonna stop until you're mine."

With that said, AJ left. Chris growled and walked them back to the locker room.

"AJ's nothing to be worried about. He's just mad that I didn't go out with him." Evan said

Chris nodded but didn't say anything.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Chris stopped a few feet from the door. He blew out a breath and looked Evan in the eyes. Evan could see every emotion in them. Chris gently cup Evan face and gave him a long kiss. Both stared into each other eyes.

"Will you be my sub?"

Evan stared at Chris. Chris felt his heart beat wildly. He didn't know if he could handle the rejection. Evan's lips began to form into a smile. He nodded his head and said "yes."

Chris let out a loud whoop that made Christian open the door to the locker room.

"What are you doing?" he asked

Chris smiled.

"I finally got a sub."

Christian was about to ask who, but then looked at Evan and shook his head with a smile.

"Good luck with this assclown Evan."

"Assclown?! I'll show you assclown!"

Christian ducked back into the locker room with Chris following him and yelling at him. Evan followed a minute later after laughing so hard.

Author's Note

I'm sorry if this story seems so out of order, but it does have a point in the series. Also, TNA won the big blowout. Madison was able to leave the hospital after a few weeks and recovered two months later. Matt got his 2 on 1 handicap match against Abyss and Bully Ray and won. Angelina, Velvet and Madison terminated their contracts with TNA and began working with WWE.

Order of the stories

Don't Let Go (Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes)

There Goes My Baby (Chris Jericho/ Evan Bourne)

My Time Is Now (John Cena/ Mickie James)

Caught Out There (Kofi Kingston/ Raven Taylor) (Original character)

The All-American Sweetheart (Jack Swagger/ Adrianna Lima)

Live for the Moment (Matt Hardy/ Teoni Avalon) (Original character)

My Sanctuary (Justin Gabriel/ Alicia Fox) (Heath Slater/ Kate Upton)

Mariposa (Rey Mysterio/ Trina Hernandez) (Original character)

Love On Top (The Undetaker/Chris Hemsworth)

Moment for Life (Alex Riley/ Naomi Knight)

Tattooed Attitude (Shannon Moore/ Nicole Warner) (Original character) (Jesse Neal/Tabitha Wheeler) (Original character)

Heaven and Hell (The Anti-Court)


End file.
